fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
FanFiction:MHQ:To Become A Huntress Chapter 12 - Queen for a Princess
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 11 - Put on a Show Language Warning For the past couple of days while Kreuz helped Annie learn the basics of weapons and hunting, Blue took Sky, as well as the Felynes off on a quest. His aim was to get materials to make Annie an armor set to get her out hunting as soon as possible. The target was a Rathian, Queen of the Land. What better monster to make equipment of for a princess? The group has been tracking this Rathian down for a couple of days, deep in the Flooded Forest. They’ve gotten lost a couple of times, and Felynx nearly drowned. Twice. But they finally located the target. They watch the Flying Wyvern from the bushes while it was resting. Blue was eager to get started, “Ok you ready? One, two, thr-” “Hey woah hold on. We are not going to charge right in there.” Sky protested. “Ok genius, you got a plan?” “As a matter of fact, I do”. Sky had a smug smile across his face. “I’m going to sneak around to the other side. If we surround-” “Felynx is already going after it” Blue quickly interrupted, pointing at the Rathian. Sure enough, Felynx was already battling it. If you can even call it a battle. All he was really doing was clinging to its face as it thrashed around in anger. “God dammit!” Sky angrily said. He and Blue went in after Felynx while Pie just sat in the bushes and watched. The Rathian finally flung Felynx off of its face, and it turned to roar at Blue and Sky. It lifted into the air and attempted to grab Sky, but he was able to dodge, slicing at it with his Dual Blades as it passed him. The Wyvern landed and turned toward Blue. It launched a fireball, but missed him. Blue charged and began attacking its face. He got a couple of good hits in until it went to bite him. It managed to grab his sword, and began to pull. “Oh no, I’m not losing my sword to another monster!” Blue exclaimed. He began to punch the Rathian in the nose. The monster released his sword, and he went to slash at its face. However, the Rathian flipped into the air, directly hitting Blue with its poisonous tail. He flew back and rolled into some bushes. The Rathian let out another roar and flew away. Sky sighed as he went to check on Blue, who was groaning and puking into the bushes. “You didn’t bring any antidotes did you?” Sky asked. “Yes i fucking did! They taste like shit, that’s why I’m-” Blue couldn’t finish his sentence as he got sick some more. Sky facepalmed before asking “If they make you that sick why are we going after a poison monster?” “It’ll be worth it. Just-just give me a moment”. Sky shook his head and gave his sick friend some space. He takes a look around and realized something. They didn’t throw a paintball at the Rathian. In fact, they didn’t bring any. He starts kicking around out of frustration and rips a branch off of a tree, flailing around with it before throwing it. They begin searching for the Rathian again now that Blue is feeling better. They try to talk out a potential plan. “Chop off its fucking tail.” Blue was very stern about it. “Right. I think I have a trap in my bag somewhere” Sky said while rummaging around in said bag. An hour went by. At some point they stopped to eat lunch and somehow Felynx nearly drowned again. But they eventually found the Rathian again. Another fight ensued. Sky and Blue tried to go for the tail while Felynx kept the monster distracted. It wouldn’t quit sit still though. It doesn’t help that Blue and Sky aren’t the most coordinated together. They keep bumping into each other. “Ok ok, you go for the face. I’ll just go for the tail” Blue demanded. “Why do I have to go for the face?” Sky protested. They stopped to argue like this for a bit, leaving Felynx to be chased around by the Rathian. Eventually, Sky finally went along with Blue’s commands, only because he knows Blue won’t let it go. Sky is now helping Felynx with the distraction, but he’s actually fighting back. He tried to go through his bag to grab a trap, but the Rathian shoots a fireball that hits Sky! The impact wasn’t exactly a direct hit though, as it hit his bag. It did however burn his bag and destroy every item he had. “Why!” He refocuses and looks back at where Blue should be, but he’s nowhere to be found. “WHY!” During a brief moment of distraction the Rathian grabs hold of him by his midsection and throws him up against a tree. He hit the ground pretty hard, but thankfully his armor kept him from getting chewed up too bad. “Why…..” The Rathian was making its way over to him, but then Blue suddenly appeared from out of a tree. With one good chop, he sliced the Rathian’s tail off. After writhing in pain for a moment, the Rathian flew off again. Blue made sure Sky was ok and they continued on. They made Felynx and Pie drag along the severed tail. Before they knew it, day had turned to night. They had a few more encounters with the Rathian, but this was starting to drag on. Eventually, they found it again, asleep. They attacked the Rathian, waking it from its sleep. Not long into this fight, they heard stomping. It was heading straight for them, and fast. Suddenly, a Deviljho burst from the trees. Sky and Blue clutched each other and screamed at the top of their lungs. The Deviljho caught the Rathian by surprise and grabbed it by the throat. It thrashed around before throwing the Flying Wyvern into some trees. The big Brute then stomped off, Sky and Blue still screaming. They finally stopped yelling and let go of eachother. “Convenient” was all Blue said. Sky collapsed to the ground and decided to just lay there while Blue was checking out the Rathian. “It’s dead” he told Sky. After a sigh of relief, Sky got up. Felynx and Pie were at some point left behind while lugging the tail. “What did we miss?” Felynx asked. Sky and Blue ignored him as they began to carve up the Rathian. It was a painful day, but mission accomplished. Now they just need to make their way back to Loc Lac. If only they had any idea where they ended up. MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 13 - Renegade Roundup Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86